Friends Of Ours
by InkNQuill
Summary: The Lone Wanderer and the Courier take on the Mojave together to get ready for Legates return, But their companions aren't making things easy. Loads of romance, Rated M because there will most likely be lots of Lemon as well.It's also an Adventure Story


_So this is my first Fallout fan fiction, In this story the Courier is female and her name is Ada and the Lone Wanderer is male and his name is Nick. Ada is Neutral while Nick is pure good. Also this contains spoilers for both fallout 3 and New Vegas. _

Friends Of Ours – _**Chapter One – The Courier and the Wanderer**_

Ada sat impatiently at the border with a couple of NCR was late and she was tired. She was waiting for him, The so called hero from Washington DC. After the she had helped the NCR secure the dam she had convinced Lanius to fight the battle another day and the NCR wanted to make sure they had the means to take him down when he returned.

She felt a bit betrayed honestly, It was her who had done so much for them. Did they think she wasn't capable of doing this herself? If she wanted to she could of easily finished Legate Lanius. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow, She turned quickly expecting the one called the '' Lone Wanderer '' but was instead greeted by Arcade whose arms were crossed as he stared down at her.

'' What's up Arcade? ''

'' I'm getting annoyed with Veronica's constant talk of the Brotherhood, You think you could get her to quite down a bit? ''

'' I thought we decided to just let her go on about it, Not like it's doing anyone physical harm. ''

'' It's annoying.. ''

'' Don't be so biased, You're better then that. ''

'' Thanks, You always know what to say don't you? Level 100 speech I assume? ''

'' What? ''

'' Nothing, I'll be going now. ''

As Arcade left Boone walked past him towards Ada.

'' Hey Ada, I spotted someone coming up. Think it might be our him, He has a large group with him. ''

'' Oh crap, This might be trouble.. ''

Ada quickly lifted herself from the seat and gestured for the nearby NCR soldiers to follow, Her companions already knew the drill and the whole lot of them were already standing behind her as she stood with the Soldiers awaiting the oncoming group.

Ada opened her pip boy and checked her equipment status out quickly making sure everything was okay. She also took this moment in time to check herself out.

Ada is tan skinned and has short black hair, Her eyes are hazel and she wears leather armor. She had a very thin stature, Strength wasn't her strong point obviously. Her main skills are Guns, Sneak and Science. Her weapons of choice are a silenced sniper and silenced pistol. According to her pip-boy all her weapons were in perfect condition and she was completely healthy.

Coming back to the situation at hand, She looked up to see that a group had come out of the sandstorm. Paying no mind to his most likely unimportant companions she walked towards the young man and stopped right in front of him, Staring him face to face.

'' So, You're this '' Lone Wanderer ''?

'' The names Nick, Nice to meet you. ''

Nick had lighter skin was slightly taller then Ada, Who herself was pretty tall. He wore black combat armor that Ada had mistaken for Van Graffs but noticed the word '' TALON '' sprayed across one of the shoulders. His hair was short and brown, His eyes were light blue and he had a bit of stubble. He was equipped with a power fist and had a super sledge on his back. By inspecting him with her pip-boy she found his main skills to be Melee, Speech and Medicine.

'' So, You're a bit of a peacemaker aren't you? ''

'' I guess you can say that, I try to find the non-violent solution. ''

'' Well, Out here in the Mojave things are a lot tougher. So keep that super sledge within arms reach. ''

'' Okay, Lets go meet your superiors now. ''

Ada nodded and lead the man and his group towards the NCR camp. The walk was short and silent with lots of looks between the two groups. Boone couldn't stop giving one man in Nicks group a mean stare. A man with a shaved head. When they arrived at camp the groups waited outside the main tent while Ada and Nick stepped inside to speak with Colonel Moore.

Ada stepped in first with Nick following close behind, Moore looked up from her desk and lifted herself from her seat, Leaving two arms on the desk.

'' So this is that guy from DC huh? The one the DC brotherhood branch sent over? Well if hes good as they say maybe us working with the BOS isn't such a bad idea after all. ''

'' Yep this is him, Why don't you go introduce yourself Nick? ''

Nick stepped forward and shook Moore's hand. He let out a nervous laugh as she reluctantly shook and stared him down.

'' So, I hear about this guy named Lanius. So were just waiting for him to come back? Are we just stationed here permanently till then? ''

'' No, There is no doubt when Lanius returns he will cream you guys. I want you all training constantly. Go out into Mojave and do whatever you guys normally do. It's gotten you this far hasn't it? We don't want you two getting rusty... ''

'' That's it? Well that seems simple. ''

'' Hold the phone kid, You both ought to know things have been getting pretty bad. You just got here Nick and you Ada, Haven't done a single damn thing since we took back the Dam. ''

Ada's face turned red from embarrassment.

'' In the short month that we drove our Caesars Legion the Vipers grew drastically. Not only have they taken over what used to be the Caesars Legion's Fort but they also scavenged their old armor and weapons and now have a pretty good damn head start. ''

'' Okay, So We gotta work on these Viper guys? ''

'' Shut up kid I ain't done yet, There is more. ''

'' Go on.. ''

'' The Power Gangers have also increased in numbers, They aren't taking kindly to the Vipers and often have dangerous battles with them over towns. Primm has been taking by Powder's AGAIN, They killed that stupid robot you reprogrammed. ''

Once again Ada's face flushed with red.

'' Not only that but many citizens were killed during their battle against the Vipers there. ''

'' Is that all? ''

'' No. Remember Nipton Ada? Well they started rebuilding it and finally got it back only for it to get invaded by Vipers and the citizens killed. Now it's completely Viper occupied and we had started a lot of good trading there. So that's down the drain. ''

'' Great.. Anything else? ''

'' I think that's enough for you two to digest for now, I'll brief you fully later. Right now I want you two to go to your tents. We set up two big ones next to each other, Big enough for each of you to house you and your groups. Just don't go and start mixing up, I don't wanna get confused. ''

The two nodded and stepped outside the tent, The sudden noise and huge crowd catching their attention. Ada looked at Nick who responded with a

'' Aw shit.. ''

The two pushed their way of through the crowd of NCR and some of their own companions to see the fight. When they made it they finally got a glimpse of the two fighting. Jericho and Boone, Fighting with their bare fists. Obviously the two haven't gotten along.

Jericho made a swing for Boone who ducked and uppercut him. While Jericho was disoriented Boone attempted to finished him with a full arm swing but Jericho blocked it and punched him in the stomach, knocking Boone to his knees. Jericho limped to Boone and full on head butt him, The two stood still for a while and Jericho fell to the side unconscious.

'' Carla.. always called me a... hard head. ''

With that final sentence Boone fell unconscious as well and the crowd cheered and all dispersed.

As the NCR crowd faded, Leaving nothing but the Hero s and their respective followers they began asking questions. Nick went up to Fawkes and engaged him into conversation.

'' Any reason you didn't try to stop this Fawkes? ''

'' I..wanted.. to see.. Jericho.. get his ass kicked. ''

'' Fawkes, I know you highly dislike him but we can't have fighting between the - ''

Charon joined the conversion, Interrupting Nick.

'' I would like to see Jericho get his ass kicked too, Bastard owes me 100 caps. ''

Nick sighed and turned to see how Ada was doing.

Ada had approached Veronica.

'' What happened here? ''

'' Well.. Boone kinda got mad and then Jericho was mad and then they fought. ''

'' Real helpful... ''

'' Sorry.. I was too distracted by your form fitting leather armor.. ''

'' Err.. I'm going to go talk to someone else now. ''

Ada turned and walked over to Cass who immediately pointed and Raul and said

'' Sorryyy... Tooo drunk.. Talk to zombie. ''

Ada sighed and turned to Raul.

'' What happened? ''

'' Oh I saw it all Boss, Basically Boone got a bad vibe off Jericho. Vice versa with Jericho who didn't like Boone because hes a type of law enforcement, The two just had at each other after exchanging glances, It was like they were talking with their eyes. ''

'' Thanks Raul. ''

'' Oh.. Don't mention is Boss. ''

Ada returned to Nick who looked a bit upset.

'' So, Things going to be okay? ''

'' Most likely not, These two obviously aren't going to get along. Best we keep them separated. ''

'' Yeah I figured, Well we better get Jericho in a bed and rest up for tomorrow. See ya then. ''

'' Yeah same here, Good night. ''

_Author's Notes_

_Just in case anyone mentions it, I'm aware Talon company is evil. I will explain later why Nick is wearing their armor._


End file.
